Conventionally, steel pipes for carrying oil, gas, electricity, water, and the like are buried in ground. However, a large number of faults are distributed in the ground and the lengths of the faults are long. Therefore it is difficult to bury the steel pipes while skirting the faults. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a fault is a phenomenon which occurs in hard ground and in which a fracture (fault plane) occurs in strata and rocks, and opposite sides are displaced from each other along the fault plane. The displacement in the fault plane reaches several meters on average. Therefore, if a steel pipe is buried in hard ground while crossing a fault plane and faulting occurs, local bending compression deformation of the steel pipe occurs. In order to avoid occurrence of a rupture or a crack due to displacement caused by the faulting, the steel pipe buried in the ground has a displacement absorbing structure for absorbing the displacement.